bluepawfandomcom-20200214-history
Bluepaw Games Wikia:Policies
On this page you will find the wiki's policies; rules that should be complied with on different aspects of the site. These policies may be updated from time to time, so be sure to check back and stay on top of any new information. General Guidelines These are things to simply keep in mind whilst editing on the wiki and is here to help improve your editing, as well as to assist others in doing the same. *Assume good faith when correcting the edits of others. This guideline does not require that editors continue to assume good faith in the presence of evidence to the contrary. Things which can cause the loss of good faith include vandalism, personal attacks, and edit warring. *Please refrain from adding unofficial information to articles. Always try have a reference or source to prove the information you wish to add. *Do not edit the user pages of others. If you find something violating wiki rules, please report it to an admin. *Please don't reply to messages left on other people's message walls that do not concern you or were not intended for you. Message walls are not common talking grounds like the forums are. Global Grounds for Blocking These rules and policies apply globally across the whole wiki. Any other areas of the wiki may include additional rules to cover specific factors that only that area includes. *Wiki vandalism. This includes, but is not limited to: removing information, adding nonsense, page blanking, abuse of the file upload and inappropriate account naming. *Personal attacks, bigotry, racism, sexism, hate speech, name calling, etc. This also applies if the target of the attacks is not present in chat. Personal attacks of any nature (regardless of intent) will not be tolerated. *Bullying. This wiki has a zero tolerance policy on bullying. Bullying is considered the targeting of someone and speaking to them in a derogatory manner due to their nationality, gender, sexual orientation, religion, interests, sociological factors (spelling, grammar, intellect, etc), psychological state (mental illnesses), or physical appearance. Also includes goading other users with comments that you know will provoke a reaction. *Harassment, insults to someone's well being, death threats, et cetera can not escape jurisdiction and enforcement, not even in Private Messaging if using chat. If reported, the situations will be treated as if they were in the main chat/mainspace of the wiki. It is expected that users remain civil to each other. *The use of excessive profanity or swearing directed towards another user with aggressive behavior is not permitted. The chat is somewhere that anybody and everybody should feel welcome. The use of minor and occasional swearing is fine, but swearing in every other sentence is not permitted. If a user takes offense and asks another user to leave the Chat or feels intimidated then the guilty party should be reported to a moderator or administrator. *Discussing sensitive topics such as real-world politics, religion, etc. without unanimous consent. If someone doesn't want to talk about them, drop the subject. If these discussions do take place, they should be closely watched by a chat moderator or an admin and will cease upon request of the chat moderator or admin should they believe it's getting out of hand. *Linking to external sources, such as websites, which violate the aforementioned rules. Notably, publicly linking to websites such as Facebook or MySpace that violate personal privacy, is not permitted without prior consent from the user whose privacy might be violated. Content (censored or uncensored) such as videos, pictures, etc. that are either excessively gory, sexual, or otherwise NSFW material are also not permitted. *Violation of personal privacy. This includes revealing personal information about users (e.g. real name, location, age, gender, etc.) and violating confidentiality on particular issues (such as issues asked to be kept confidential by other users or administrators). *Advertising is not allowed, including advertisement of other websites, petitions, blogs, and videos, among other topics. *Trolling or general irritation or disruption of other users. This often includes, but is not limited to; excessive usage of capital letters, punctuation marks, deliberate distortions of the English language, and excessive usage of non-English languages, or "133t" speak. *Spamming. The meaning should be obvious- don't say the same thing several times. Meaningless or random posts can also be considered spam, alongside disruptive internet memes. *Sockpuppeting. Using multiple accounts brought into the wiki or into the chat by the same person or using a different account to evade a block or ban will result in all sockpuppet accounts being instantly kicked and permanently banned. Special exceptions may be made by a chat mod/admin depending on the given situation. *If you find a user breaking the rules on any part of the site, please report this to an admin instead of trying to handle the situation on your own as it may make things worse. Chat The Chat is a feature that allows users to connect in real time on a wiki. Anyone with a Wikia account can join the chat by clicking the "Join the Chat" or "Start a Chat" button to the right of the main page. You can also access the chat by visiting the wiki. By using the chat, you agree to Wikia's Terms of Use. When you enter the chat, you are expected to have prior knowledge of all these rules. Ignorance of these rules is not an excuse. *Although Moderators are there to enforce the rules, they are expected to follow all the rules outlined here. *It is the responsibility of chat mods to handle all situations in chat reasonably and without bias. *Chat moderators are not infallible, and if you believe you have witnessed a moderator breaking policy or the points outlined above, please contact an admin about the situation (it will help to take screenshot evidence of the incident). *If you have been kicked from chat for any reason, before heading back into the chat it is highly encouraged to contact the person who kicked you on their message wall for the reason why. It is not encouraged to re-enter the chat immediately, as this can make matters worse. *Abuse of the Private Message feature. Using the private message feature to send messages that break any of the rules detailed in this policy. Should a user harass you with such messages, please take a screen capture of it and report it to a Chat Mod or Admin. *Disruptive behavior. All users should behave in a civil manner and follow the Etiquette Guidelines. Don't go out of your way to irritate others. If an argument begins to disrupt the stability of the main chat and effect other users it will be stopped by a chat mod or admin. Ideally, arguments should be taken to a private chat or the talk pages. *Flooding the chat with repetitive posts/ASCII art/song lyrics/nonsense. Using excessive amounts of capital letters or non-English languages. Overuse of emoticons. Creating multiple posts one after another containing solely emoticons. Flooding the chat with repeated leaving and joining. Blogs The global rules cover blogs pretty well, but also make sure that when commenting on any ideas on blogs, that you discuss the ideas as opposed to the person who made the idea (this likewise goes for any criticism made). Ad hominem or personal attacks, should not be occurring on any blog comments or even in blog content. Forums The forums are a great way to chat with users outside of real time, and are also a means of discussing big ideas with the community or keeping in touch with the latest news from admins. *Try to find existing discussions first, but don't be afraid to start a new thread. *Apart from general and off-topic discussions, the forums are a place to bring up any questions or concerns you wanted explained or opinions on by others. Feel free to ask for help on them with anything you feel necessary. *If your question has been answered, please add Solved to the title of your thread. This let's staff know they can close the thread, and lets other users who have the same or similar issue know they can find an answer there. *Please do not upload images or videos to the wiki solely to post them on the forums. *To receive notifications, or to stop receiving notifications, from a particular thread, click the "Following/Follow" button in the top right-hand corner of the original post. *Kudos are a way to "like" comments left on the forums. You can use this to highlight that you agree with that particular user as well. User Images *All images must adhere to Wikia's Terms of Use as well as copyright laws. *No more than 5 non-related images should be uploaded, which are intended solely for use on a userpage. Images being used on actual articles do not count towards this limit. *User images must be added to the User Images category, and tagged with an appropriate license such as Fairuse or Self if the image/art belongs to the uploader.